Forum:How do you dupe a weapon or shield???
Have been following this wiki for many months. Keep seeing "will dupe" this or that. How is this done? I play on PS3 but not online. Saw a post about duping a weapon in Madd Moxie's. How do you dupe a weapon? Thanks for help (in advance). You WILL die....I know...I did. 14:38, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Please go to the forums and create a topic from there, instead of creating a new article for such a post. Drop a weapon, save, give it back and quit without saving - both players will then have the weapon in their inventory. 14:49, December 7, 2010 (UTC) you need to be online to do it. if you want to dupe a weapon go into someones game (you cant be host). drop the weapon, have them pick it up, then leave without saving (idk how on ps3 i just dashboard on xbox). then both you and the other person have that weapon. You can be host and duplicate a weapon. Just drop it for the joining player to pick up, save and get him to drop it again, and kick him without saving and get your weapon back. 15:06, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I have duped weapons on PS3 in madd moxxie's. You have to be in the room where the bank is and you CANNOT LEAVE that room or the game will save. Best bet is to just stand right by the bank window and warn the other player not leave that room. The person dropping the weapons has to be invited in. When they are done dropping thier weapons you can either kick them out of the game or they can shut the PS3 off without saveing. Its easy you just have to remember to stay in that room until the player dropping the guns is gone. Then you can pick them up and other player will still have thier stuff. I believe this only works online though.Lynne1984 03:16, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Duping can be done offline aswell in a splitscreen game. Start a second profile and get to least firestone. Stand both players close to to a fastravel and dont move. Drop the item you wish to dupe. Pick up with other player and only save the picker by entering the fasttravel and changing the name by entering a number or letter then exiting the fastravel. Then exit the splitscreen game without saving, to the dashboard( or whatever ps3 calls it) and then both players should have a copy of the item. If you save the player that drops the item, that player will lose said item so make sure the dropper doesnt save before exiting the game.Veggienater 15:35, December 7, 2010 (UTC) the easiest thing to do is just be the host, have someone drop whichever gun then just kick them. or if you have a trustworthy friend, have them host, you drop whatever gun, and have them kick you and it should be there when you join again. Razldazlchick 19:55, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry didnt mean to put my post in the middle of the page!! Thought i was typeing under the last post made!!Lynne1984 03:19, December 8, 2010 (UTC) You can also do a simple mass dupe by copying the file of your character on a flash drive and making another PS3 profile to hold that data. Run that profile on your next character select and bam, mass dupe. Yoshi-TheOreo 05:51, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ^good idea but you don't need a new profile, copy the character with the weapons you want to duplicate on the flash drive as said then drop the weapons to the second character save and exit the game then overwrite the first character from the flash drive and it will be back to normal 13:48, December 10, 2010 (UTC)Saint Ran Gee True, I just like having multiple saves of my characters encase of problems. I'm thinking of doing a Christmas Spree this year. You know, go around with lots of weapons and goodies; spreading cheer with peace and joy...mostly for joy, not too sure how peace will play into this. Yoshi-TheOreo 21:18, December 10, 2010 (UTC) This is a very simple task go to multiplayer online with a trusted buddy no random people and DO NOT BE HOST drop the guns your duplicating and have your buddy kick you then get back to his/her game and ask him for the weapons and you should have the weapons X2 do not save before being kicked from game It is also possible to duplicate items when you are host. Simply drop the item you wish to duplicate (away from a save point), your friend then picks the item up and walks over to a save point. When he/she has finished saving tell them to come back to you and tell them to drop the item. You then kick them from the game and invite them back. When they have re-entered the game make sure they still have they weapon and if the do then you are free to pick up the duplicated weapon and if they do not repeat the process. I learned how to do this on my own and i havent seen anyone else say how so here gos. all you need is 2 controllers. go to split screen and use the same character for each player (i did it on ps3 i don't know if it works on xbox but it wont work on pc cause of no split screen.) then you use one charecter to drop whatever you want more of and the other one picks it up THE ONE THAT YOU DROPPED THE STUFF WITH HAS TO BE THE ONE WHO PRESSES START AND EXITS FIRST. it saves the person who exits first then the other one so it saves it without the item then the one with 2 of the items. and then you get 2 itemsXXHISselfXx 22:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC)